Chris's Journal
by KuroCho Kuraiko
Summary: Sequel to Michael's Journal by BlueButterflyRose.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinton: Why do you want my journal?**

**Kujaku-L. Iceshard: Because.**

**Quinton: Because what? Why do you need it?**

**K.L.I: To spill your dirty secrets to the fanfic world.**

**Quattro: What dirty secrets? Who is she, Quinton?**

**Quinton: There are no secrets! **

**K.L.I: Ah, say what you want... Let's open this thing!**

* * *

**Chris's Journal: (The Sequel thingy to Michael's Journal by BlueButterflyRose, which was adopted by Lee-Lee2306)**

* * *

_May 16__th__: 10:22 PM, 2001 _

Truthfully, it was only today that I remembered the journal I was given. I realised once I flipped through the empty pages that it would be better to write in it for once. If I get any worse, at least my thoughts will be on paper. And that if I actually die, I'll have left something for my family, no matter how little it may be. At least they've been there for me, which makes me wish I had been there for them more. Byron's been visiting me every now and then, still calling me Precious Flower. He's been apologising for giving us the crests in the first place, yet somehow I don't blame him... blaming him for all of this would only make things worse, I know.

Thomas gave me two very beautiful gold bracelets, which kind of surprised me at first. I don't even know why I'm surprised. Thomas can be nice when he wants to be, after all. He seemed concerned about my coughing when he visited, and told me I'll be okay. Actually, he told me that if I die, he'll have to kill me. He also said Michael should visit soon. I hope he's right; I want to see him before something awful happens to me again. Not for my sake, but because I want him to know I'll make it through this. I think I will, at least. Well, seeing it's hard to write in a coughing fit, I'll pick this up again later. The doctors say I need to rest... but I won't dare fall asleep without seeing Michael first.


	2. Chapter 2

**K.L.I: Got at the new entry!**

**Quattro: Couldn't have been hard...**

**Quinton: *coughs* You won't find secrets in here...**

**Quattro: How about his? (points towards Byron)**

**K.L.I: Let's just find out what's inside...**

* * *

May 17th: 5:30 AM

Michael didn't visit until I woke. It seems I had fallen asleep after all. Maybe it was because of the tea Byron brought me. Whatever it was, I still hadn't seen Michael for a while. I hope he still has faith in me… Instead of Michael coming to see me, Montgomery and N came. I have to say, I'm glad to see them too.

Montgomery teleported here, which surprised me; he prefered to walk. He still held his archery stuff, which meant he came straight from what he was doing. His dark green hair was a little scorched on one part, meaning N must have used his ability to control fire again. Any other time I'd tell him that his pranks are ill timed, but this seemed urgent somehow.

They explained how they just came to see if I was okay, and N played his flute for me. Montgomery sang Michael's favorite song as well. It was… nice. Beyond nice, actually. It was perfect.

Byron came in with some more tea after, and I'm starting to confirm that it was the cause of my previous rest...

* * *

**Quinton: *sleeping***

**K.L.I: So that was Byron's secret... **

**Montgomery: *sings to Chris***

**K.L.I: Awwww! Great, guys!**

**(turns toward thy people ze fanfic kingdom) **

**Review, favorite, follow and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K.L.I: Well, peoples of Fanfiction, here it is!**

**Quinton:*waking* What are you doing?**

May 17: 7:30 PM

Note to self: Don't drink weird tea.

I slept for most of the day. Byron left an apology note for the tea. I woke to Michael knocking at the door. The door creaked open, and I was finally glad I was seeing him again. N's silver eyes shined when the younger one came in, I could tell. I told Michael why I wasn't available earlier, and I could swear I heard Thomas laugh a bit outside my door. I don't think Byron was impressed with him.

Michael and I got caught up with everything that's been going on, N and Montgomery talked with us as well. Then Montgomery pulled Michael aside. They were in front of my room door. I don't know why, but I decided to listen in on their conversation. N started to play his flute so I couldn't eavesdrop. In my defense, I don't have bad intent when eavesdropping, I just like to know what's going on.

I managed to catch a few words. "Music", "wrote", and "secret." Finally I heard a "Don't tell…" and "Surprise." At this point N tried to distract me with a complicated tune, but my mind was somewhere else. I suspect Montgomery wrote some new music and doesn't want me to find out yet. I could be wrong, but that's what it sounds to be. I'll find out soon enough, I think.


End file.
